1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in stick mounted swabs, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid laden swab and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of stick mounted swabs, it has been the practice to employ spun cotton wound on the end of a stick for cleaning and for carrying fluid to a specific area. Such devices have been unsatisfactory in that cotton is an organic material and creates a rejection reaction in the human body. The cotton fibers get caught in wounds when used for cleaning. The cotton swab itself is less than satisfactory in carrying fluids such as disinfectant to wounds on the body. The present invention overcomes these problems.